Disappointment
by Gadani13
Summary: A story about Ozai's past, Iroh's thoughts about his brother.


_Disappointment is a sad story,  
>About Ozai's past and Iroh's thoughts about his brother.<em>

_Fire Lord Azulon is seventy-four,  
>Iroh is thirty-four,<br>Ozai is fourteen,  
>Zhao is fourteen.<em>

**Disappointment**

Iroh stood at the Royal Fire Academy for boys. He's waiting for his younger brother Ozai. The young man sat at a low wall for a moment while he played nervously with his belt. Today was the outcome of Ozai's exams. Iroh hoped deeply that his little brother's dream would come true today.

The bell of the academy rang after several excruciating minutes; some students came out of the building. He glared at their faces, most of them were agitated. Suddenly Iroh noticed a familiar face; it was Zhao. Unfortunately for him he couldn't stand this boy, but he hid it for Ozai. Zhao was Ozai's only and best friend, they were friends from an age of seven and he trusted him the most.

Zhao grinned at him, like he usually does. He was such a coward, a profiteer and a bully toward the weak. He used Iroh's brother because of his title; he used it to become someone huge at an easy way. Ozai doesn't understand this; he thought his brother was jealous.

Iroh shook his head as he thought about that, he wasn't jealous, he tried to protect his little brother, that's all. He knows how sensitive Ozai could be; he doesn't need much to get hurt. He hasn't friends, he doesn't trust people but when you're his friend you're his everything! He does everything for that imbecile, because he doesn't want to lose his friend.

Ozai stretched himself and looked over the other students; he couldn't find his older brother. The young man frowned from frustration, he hated the chaos. Iroh gazed over his brother and stood up. "Ozai? Over here!"

His little brother's expression changed, the oldest studied his little boy for a while. This young man was so different than him, he truly had the looks. This boy was so slender, so agile and very tall for his age, very muscular. He has a handsome face.

He could do everything so perfectly and his eyes were so mysterious. All the girls were giggling when he passed by but too bad for them, Ozai was very hard to get and that seems to attract many girls, but it had a bad impact on the other boys, they all envied him.

Ozai smiled at his older brother. "Finally, I couldn't find you." the young teenager muttered as he held a parchment behind his back.

Iroh glared nervously at the parchment. "And? What did they say?"

"I'm selected!" Ozai yelled out. "Do you want to read it?"

"Oh Agni, I knew you would be!" Iroh screamed back while he grabbed the scroll out of Ozai's hands. The man read it very carefully and smiled. "You'll become a technical engineer... Ozai, I'm so proud of you."

"Well I need to study for it first." Ozai laughs proudly.

The General grabbed his brother by his waist. "You're smart enough!" Ozai tried to free himself, but unfortunately Iroh was much stronger than him!

In the royal palace.

Their father was working again; he never had enough time for his family. Azulon's family was actually very different in the past; Iroh had a different youth than Ozai. He's educated by his mother Ilah and his father Azulon. Ozai is educated by a nanny and a little bit by Iroh and his wife.

Their mother passed away when Ozai was two or three years old, she died from an epidemic. Azulon hadn't the time for Ozai, he was a second born and an accident. He wasn't a planned baby like Iroh was. Their father didn't want this child, Iroh remember the fights between his parents. His mother was truly happy with her pregnancy; his father hadn't ears for it.

Ozai grew up very lonely and knew our father as THE lord; he never knew how a real father felt like. He was very jealous at the relationship between Iroh and their father but doesn't understood why he loved Iroh more than him. Iroh understand his brother, he would be jealous too, if he stood in Ozai's shoes.

Iroh turned his head as he heard his brother sigh. "He hasn't time."

"The guard went to fetch him, he'll come." Iroh whispered while Ozai looked at his hands in an unsure way. Iroh know his father had broken Ozai. Azulon always found an excuse to ignore his youngest son, or my brother is too weak or respect less,… Iroh love his father, but he saw his mistakes. His father isn't a saint and Ozai had his mistakes too, but he's still so young and sometimes so helpless.

Ozai looked up when the guard appeared. "Fire Lord Azulon is very busy right now. You can meet him tomorrow morning." The guard replied.

The youngest brother turned around and walked away.

"What are you doing?"

"To my room."

Iroh closed his eyes and knew his brother's huge mistake. He'll never talk openly about his problems and he'll destroy himself bit by bit but as long as Ozai was Iroh's brother, he would protect him from himself!


End file.
